hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Sound! Euphonium
}} | publisher_en = ( ) | imprint = Takarajimasha Bunko | original_run = December 5, 2013 – June 22, 2019 | volumes = 12 (List of volumes) }} is a Japanese novel series written by Ayano Takeda. The story takes place in , , and focuses on the Kitauji High Concert Band Club which is steadily improving thanks to the newly appointed adviser's strict instruction.宇治舞台に吹奏楽部の青春描く　同大生で作家の武田さん (in Japanese). . January 16, 2014. A manga adaptation illustrated by Hami was serialized on the ''Kono Manga ga Sugoi! Web website. A 13-episode anime adaptation, produced by and directed by , aired in Japan between April and July 2015. An animated film premiered in theaters in April 2016, while a second season of the anime aired between October and December 2016. Plot After swearing off music due to an incident at the middle school regional brass band competition, euphonist Kumiko Oumae enters high school hoping for a fresh start. As fate would have it, she ends up being surrounded by people with an interest in the high school brass band. Kumiko finds the motivation she needs to make music once more with the help of her bandmates, some of whom are new like novice tubist Hazuki Katou; veteran contrabassist Sapphire Kawashima; and band vice president and fellow euphonist Asuka Tanaka. Others are old friends, like Kumiko's childhood friend and hornist-turned-trombonist Shuuichi Tsukamoto, and trumpeter and bandmate from middle school, Reina Kousaka. However, in the band itself, chaos reigns supreme. Despite their intention to qualify for the national band competition, as they currently are, just competing in the local festival will be a challenge—unless the new band advisor Noboru Taki does something about it. Media Anime :See also: List of Hibike! Euphonium Episodes A 13-episode anime television series adaptation of the first volume of the novel series, directed by Tatsuya Ishihara, written by Jukki Hanada, and produced by Kyoto Animation, aired in Japan between April 8 and July 1, 2015. The opening theme is "DREAM SOLISTER" by True, and the ending theme is "Tutti!" by Tomoyo Kurosawa, Ayaka Asai, Moe Toyota, and Chika Anzai. The ending theme for episode 8 is a trumpet and euphonium duet version of "Ai o Mitsuketa Basho", ("The Place Where We Found Love") and the ending theme for episode 13 is a wind orchestra version of "Dream Solister". The anime is licensed by Ponycan USA in North America, and by Anime Limited in the United Kingdom. The seventh DVD/BD volume, released on December 16, 2015, bundled an original video animation (OVA) episode titled "Dash Monaka". Kyoto Animation produced an anime film retelling the events of the television series named Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Welcome to the Kitauji High School Concert Band, which premiered on April 23, 2016. A second season of the television series began airing on October 6, 2016. The opening theme is "Soundscape" by True, and the ending theme is "Vivace!" by Tomoyo Kurosawa, Ayaka Asai, Moe Toyota, and Chika Anzai. The ending theme for episode 9 is a euphonium solo version of "Sound! Euphonium" (uncredited) and the ending theme for episode 13 is an orchestra version of "Sound! Euphonium". A short anime, titled "Hanabi-taikai Kiss e Yōkoso" ("Welcome to the Fireworks Festival Kiss"), was bundled with the second season's first home video release volume, which was released on December 21, 2016. A second recap movie for the second season was produced on September 30, 2017, named Sound! Euphonium the Movie: May the Melody Reach You!. The first film, titled as Liz and the Blue Bird, focuses on the relationship between Mizore Yoroizuka and Nozomi Kasaki. It premiered on April 21, 2018. The second film, Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale, focuses on Kumiko as a student in her second year and premiered on April 19, 2019. A new anime project has been announced. It focuses on Kumiko as a student in her third year. Print Media Welcome to Kitauji High School's Concert Band is a 319-page novel written by Ayano Takeda, and features cover art drawn by Nikki Asada. Takarajimasha published the novel on December 5, 2013. Three sequel novels titled The Hottest Summer of Kitauji High School's Concert Band, The Greatest Crisis of Kitauji High School's Concert Band, and Secret Story of Kitauji High School's Concert Band were released between March 5 and May 25, 2015. The main series picked up again in on August 26, 2017, with Sound! Euphonium: Kitauji High School Concert Band, Second Turbulent Movement Volume 1, shortly followed by Sound! Euphonium: Kitauji High School Concert Band, Second Turbulent Movement Volume 2 on October 5, 2017. The final two editions of the main series are Sound! Euphonium: The Kitauji Concert Band's Decisive Final Movement Volume 1, released on April 17, 2019, and Sound! Euphonium: The Kitauji Concert Band's Decisive Final Movement Volume 2, released on June 22, 2019. There have been numerous spinoff novels from the main series. August 4 to September 6, 2016 saw Sound! Euphonium: Welcome to Rikka High School Marching Band Volume 1 and Sound! Euphonium: Welcome to Rikka High School Marching Band Volume 2. On October 6, 2016, Sound! Euphonium: Kitauji High School Concert Band Diary was released. Finally, Sound! Euphonium: True Stories from the Kitauji High School Concert Band was released on April 5, 2018. A manga adaptation illustrated by Hami began serialization on the Kono Manga ga Sugoi! Web website on November 28, 2014. The first tankōbon volume was released on April 3, 2015. Novels } |October 6, 2016響け! ユーフォニアム 北宇治高校の吹奏楽部日誌 Euphonium Kitauji Kōkō no Suisōgaku-bu Nisshi (in Japanese). . ISBN 978-4-8002-6226-4 |style="text-align:center;"|— |- |style="text-align:center;"|8 | |''Sound! Euphonium: Kitauji High School Concert Band, Second Turbulent Movement Volume 1'' |August 26, 2017響け! ユーフォニアム 北宇治高校吹奏楽部、波乱の第二楽章 前編 Yūfoniamu Kitauji Kōkō Suisōgaku-bu, Haran no Dainigakushō Zenpen (in Japanese). . ISBN 978-4-8002-6226-4 |style="text-align:center;"|— |- |style="text-align:center;"|9 | |''Sound! Euphonium: Kitauji High School Concert Band, Second Turbulent Movement Volume 2'' |October 5, 2017響け！ ユーフォニアム　北宇治高校吹奏楽部、波乱の第二楽章　後編 Yūfoniamu Kitauji Kōkō Suisōgaku-bu, Haran no Dainigakushō Kōhen (in Japanese). . ISBN 978-4-8002-7491-5 |style="text-align:center;"|— |- |style="text-align:center;"|10 | |''Sound! Euphonium: True Stories from the Kitauji High School Concert Band'' |April 5, 2018響け！ ユーフォニアム　北宇治高校吹奏楽部のホントの話 Yūfoniamu Kitauji Kōkō Suisōgaku-bu no Honto no Hanashi (in Japanese). ."Ayano Takeda's "Sound! Euphonium" Novel Series Has 1.4 Million Copies in Print". . April 20, 2018. ISBN 978-4-8002-8301-6 |style="text-align:center;"|— |- |style="text-align:center;"|11 | |''Sound! Euphonium: The Kitauji Concert Band's Decisive Final Movement Volume 1'' |April 17, 2019響け！ ユーフォニアム　北宇治高校吹奏楽部、決意の最終楽章　前編 Yūfoniamu Kitauji Kōkō Suisōgaku-bu, Ketsui no Saishū Gakushō Zenpen (in Japanese). ."Sound! Euphonium Series Gets 2 New Novels About Kumiko's 3rd Year". . December 7, 2018. ISBN 978-4-8002-9399-2 |style="text-align:center;"|— |- |style="text-align:center;"|12 | |''Sound! Euphonium: The Kitauji Concert Band's Decisive Final Movement Volume 2'' |June 22, 2019響け！ ユーフォニアム　北宇治高校吹奏楽部、決意の最終楽章　後編 Yūfoniamu Kitauji Kōkō Suisōgaku-bu, Ketsui no Saishū Gakushō Kōhen (in Japanese). ."Sound! Euphonium Series Gets 2 New Novels About Kumiko's 3rd Year". . December 7, 2018. ISBN 978-4-8002-9401-2 |style="text-align:center;"|— |} Reception In April 2018, it was reported that the novels had more than 1.4 million copies in print in Japan. References External links * Official Website (in Japanese) * Manga Official Website (in Japanese) * Anime Official Website (in Japanese) * [https://twitter.com/eupho_tkj Sound! Euphonium (novels)] on Twitter (in Japanese) Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Books